


You're Not Busy, Right?

by Bob49



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob49/pseuds/Bob49
Summary: Postwar Harmony drabble based on this prompt: “Because Hermione knows Harry better than Harry knows himself, she already has marked on her calendar the day Harry will propose to her.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	You're Not Busy, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by Oxen, Beta'd by Proton, Amuhn, and Rutledge. Big thanks to them and go check out their stuff!

_ italics-emphasis _

###  You’re Not Busy, Right?

Harry visits Hermione's flat one day and sees her calendar. Trying and failing not to be nosy, he notices a certain date circled in red on her calendar. A very, VERY important date.

He awkwardly runs his hand through his hair, trying to act casual (but failing spectacularly). “Hey, Hermione? You're not... ummm.... like busy or anything on that day, right?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Ummmm... no particular reason." He could just  _ feel _ the velvet box burning a hole in his coat. "I mean... yeah. No, no reason at all. I just wanted to make sure... you're NOT busy.... right?" 

“Oh, honestly, Harry…” She says, shooting him an exasperated smile _.  _ “You know I always have time for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N What do you think the circled date is? Sept 19th, Sept 1st, Halloween, Christmas Eve/Day, New Year’s Eve/Day, May 2nd, or something else entirely? 
> 
> Check out the HMS Harmony disc where I got the idea: https://discord.gg/2GcXw8R.


End file.
